EMBARAZADAS?
by princessttarsandy
Summary: REN TAO, JAMAS CREYO ESTAR EN ESTA POSICION DESIRLE A SU MEJRO AMIGO, SIN SER ASESINADO POR ESTE QUE SALE CON SU HERMANA ADEMAS DE QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA DE ÉL. TAMAO, PILIKA, Y ANA QUEDAN EMBARAZADAS AL MISMO TIEMPO ¿QUE PASARA?
1. 1 PROLOGO

**HOLA! ES MI PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO QUE NO SEA CANDY CANDY, SOY FAN DE ELLA, EN FIN ESPERO QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI FIC. QUIERO HACERLO ALGO HUMORISTICO PERO IGUAL NO VA HACER MUY LARGO. SE TRATA MAS QUE NADA COMO TOMARA HORO, QUE REN SALGA CON SU HERMANITA Y ADEMAS ESTA ESTA EMBARAZADA DEL TONTO DE SU AMIGO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE LA HISTORIA SI ME REGALAN UN REVIEW ME ALEGRARIAN MI DIA YA QUE ME ANIMAN A CONTINUARLA.**

**AYER APENAS TERMINE DE VER LA HISTORIA YA SE TIENE MUCHO QUE SALIO, PERO APENAS LA ACABO DE VER, Y ME GUSTO AUNQUE EL FINAL DEJO ALQUE DESEAR EN FIN.**

**SHAMAN KING Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENESEN SOLAMENTE LOS UTILICE, PARA DARLE VIDA A MI HISTORIA.**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**BUENO SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡EMBARAZADAS!<strong>

**PROLOGO.**

SER PADRES ES UN GRAN PASO, PERO CUANDO SE PLANEA PUEDE SER LA MEJOR EXPERIENCIA D ETU VIDA NO CUANDO ESE BEBE, NACE EN CISCUNSTANCIAS TOTALMENTE AJENAS. Y SOBRE TODO TENIENDO UN TIO TAN SOBREPROTECTOR.

REN TAO NO CREIA QUE ESTO LE ESTABA PASANDO NO, NO Y NO COMO ERA POSIBLE QUE SU LINDA Y HERMOSA NOVIA ESTABA EMBARAZADA, BUENO EN REALIDAD SI SABIA COMO FUE PERO, DIANTRES SI APENAS SON UNOS NIÑOS, BUENO EN REALIDAD NO, PILIKA SU CUERPO NO ES DE UNA NIÑA EN REALIDAD, TIENE LAS FACCIONES PERFECTAS DE UNA HERMOSA MUJER ADEMAS DE SER SUPER INTELIGENTE Y TIENE UN MAGNETISMO TAN ESPECIAL QUE EL JAMAS CREYO QUE ESA MUJER POSEYERA TRAS SU FASCETA DE NIÑA DULCE ES TODO LO CONTRARIO.

TODO FUE EN DICIEMBRE, ESE DIA NO TOMO LAS PRECAUSIONES DEBIDAS, DIABLSO LA NIÑA CASI LO EMBORRACHO BUENO MAS BIEN EL A ELLA Y COMO SU HERMANO ESTABA OCUPADO GRACIAS A DIOS NI CUENTA SE DIO.

ESE DIA EN ESPECIAL FUE PARA NOCHE BUENA (AQUÍ EN MEXICO SE DICE ASI, EN OTROS LADOS CREO QUE ES EL DIA DE ACCIONDE GRACIAS O TIENE OTRO NOMBRE NO SE PERO LO DEJAREMOS ASI VA), JUN TAO SU HERMANA HABIA CONPIRADO CONTRAÉL PENSABA DE SEGURO SI.

**20 DE DICIEMBRE**.

HABIAN DESIDIDO PASAR LA NAVIDAD JUNTOS COMO LO HACIAN DESDE HACE 04 AÑOS, AHORA LE TOCABA REN, ASI QUE TODOS HABIAN VIAJADO A CHINA PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO CON EL OJIDORADO Y SU FAMILIA CONSIDERANDO QUE REN TIENE BUENA POSISION ECONOMICA. EMPEZARON A LLEGAR DESDE DOS DIAS ANTES.

-YA CALMATE REN QUE ME VAS AMAREAR-SE QUEJO JUN

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ELLA VA A ESTAR AQUÍ

-TE REFIERES AH…-DIJO ELLA TRATANDO DE GUARDAR UN POCO DE SILENCIO.

- SI ME REFIERO A PILIKA ES QUE….-DIJO EL DESVIANDO LA MIRADA

- ERES UN TONTO REN- LA REGAÑO SU HERMANA

- POR QUE-DIJO EL OJIDORADO SIN COMPRENDER

- POR QUE TIENES SEIS MESES SALIENDO CON PILIKA Y AUN NO SE LO DICES ASU HERMANO QUE ADEMAS ES TU MEJOR AMIGO-RECLAMO SU HERMANA

- MIRA JUN, PARA EMPEZAR LO HE INTENTADO PERO RESULTA QUE NO HE TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD SIN CONTAR QUE PILIKA TIENE MIEDO DE QUE ÉL SE ENTERE Y LA MATE.

- PUES ESO TENDRAN QUE ARRIESGARSE, Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE VAS A PRESENTAR A TU NOVIA A NUESTROS PADRES SI EL HERMANO NO SABE QUE ANDAN, ADEMAS ASI CUALQUIERA TE LA PUEDE QUITAR.

-DE QUE HABLAS ELLA ES MIA,-DIJO ALGO ENOJADO

-PUES TE DIRE EL JOVEN LISER DIJO QUE VENDRIA SOLAMENTE POR QUE PILI, IBA A VENIR.-SU HERMANA REIA POR LO BAJO AL VER A SU HERMANO FRUNCIR EL CEÑO. EN ESO ESCUCHARON EL RUIDO DE ABAJO.

A PESAR DE QUE EL TIEMPO YA HABIA PASADO, EL CUERPO DE CADA UNO DE LOS CHICOS HABIA CAMBIADO DEMASIDO.

YOH ASAKURA YA NO ERA EL MISMO CHICO FLACUCHO QUE RECUERDAN TODOS, AHORA ES POSEADOR DE UNOS PECTORALES, Y UNOS BRAZOS BIEN MARCADOS DEBIDO AL CONSTANTE ENTRENAMIENTO QUE ES SOMETIDO POR SU PROMETIDA ANA, QUIEN TAMBIEN A LA CHICA LOS AÑOS LA HAN FAVORECIDO DEMASIADO, AHORA LUCE UN HERMOSO CABELLO LARGO HASTA LA CINTURA, SU CUERPO ESTA DELINIADO PERFECTAMENTE TAL COMO SI FUERA UNA HERMOSA ESCULTURA SUS OJOS NEGROS CONTRASTAN CON LO PALIDO DE SU PIEL, COSA QUE PROVOCA UN POCO LOS CELOS DEL JOVEN SHAMAN ASAKURA YA QUE DEBIDO A SU ESCULTURAL CUERPO LLAMA DEMASIADO LA ATENCION.

HORO HORO, TAMBIEN HA CAMBIADO DEMASIADO, EL JOVEN YA NO ESTA TAN RELLENITO, AHORA LUCE TAMBIEN UNOS PECTORALES BIEN DEFINIDOS, SU CABELLO AZUL LIGERAMENTE MAS CORTO DE CUANDO NIÑO, EN ESTA OCASIÓN TRAIA UNOS JEANS DESGASTADOS.

TAMAO TAMBIEN HABIA CMABIADO SU CUERPO ERAMUCHO MAS DELGADO QUE DEL ANA, PERO NO POR ESO DEJABA DE ROBAR UNOS CUANTOS SUSPIROS, CLARO SU CABELLO ROSA AHORA LO TENIA MUCHO MAS LARGO LO TENIA HASTA DONDE LLEGABAN SUS POMPIS HACIENDOSE UNOS HERMOSOS RULOS, PERO LA CHICA AHORA SOLAMENTE TENIA OJOS PARA HORO SU AMADO NOVIO A QUIEN SE ENCARGABA DE ESPANTAR UNAS CUANTAS MOSCAS POR QUE EL CHICO SI QUE ERA DISTRAIDO, MAS QUE ELLA, YOH Y ANA SON COMO SUS HERMANOS ESE SENTIMIENTO QUE SENTIA POR YOH EN SU NIÑES SE CONVIRTIO EN UN GRAN AMOR DE HERMANOS.

-HOLA –SALUDO REN PROCURANDO SER FRIO VIENDO A TODOS Y CADA UNO.

-GRACIAS POR INVITARNOS REN-DIJO YOH

-PARA NOSOTROS ES UN PLACER-DIJO JUN

POR MAS QUE REPASABA POR LA MIRADA EN CADA UNO DE SUS AMIGOS REN TAO, NO LOS VEIA EL INTENTABA LOCALIAR OTRA CABELLERA AZUL QUE LO TENIA LOCO, VIO A RIU, MANTA, ANA, YOH, HORO, CHOLOVE PERO NO LA VEIA AUNQUE FALTABA ALGUIEN.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS, JOVEN LISSER PERO YO PUEDO CAMINAR SOLA-SE ESCUCHO DE REPENTE LA VOZ QUE EL QUERIA OIR, PERO…

-PILIKA QUE TE PASO-DIJO HORO, HORO AL VER QUE LISER TRAI CARGADA A SU HERMANA POR VENIR CUIDANDO A TAMAO, NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE SU HERMANA SE HABIA QUEDADO A TRAS.

-PILIKA ERA DELGADA, CABELLO IGUAL DE LARGO Y LACIO HASTA DEBAJO DE LA CINTURA,SUS OJOS AZULES QUE PARECIAN UN PEDAZO DE CIELO, SU PIEL BLANCA COMO LA MISMA NIEVE SU CINTURA ESTRECHA, Y SUS PECHOS EN DEFINITIVA PARECIA UNA NINFA. REN PENSABA QUE VENUS INCLUSO LE TENIA ENVIDIA.

-SE TRASTABILLO Y SE LASTIMO EL TOBILLO-DIJO LISSER MAS DE LO NORMAL

-VAMOS A LLEVARLA AUNA HABITACION PARA QUE FABIO LA REVICE NO CREEN-DIJO JUN UN POCO PREOCUPADA. SIN EMABRGO REN QUERIA FULMINAR CON LA MIRADA ALISSER QUIEN ERA EL UNICO QUE SABIA DE LA RELACION DE ÉL Y PILIKA.

-ESTOY BIEN- DIJO LA JOVEN TRATANDO DE QUE LISSER LA BAJARA YA QUE HABIA NOTADO LA MIRADA FULMINANTE DE SU NO PUDO DAR UN SOLO PASO SOLA CUANDO EL DOLOR HIZO MELLA ALO CUAL HORO, Y REN CORRIERONA AUXILIARLA.

-YO LA LLEVO A LA HABITACION, FABIO NOS ACOMPAÑAS-DIJO REN

PERO HORO IBA DETRÁS DE ELLOS, COMO UN BUEN SOLDADO NO TENIA PLANEADO DEJAR A SU LINDA HERMANITA CERCA DE NINGUNO DE SUS AMIGOS, POR YOH Y MANTA NO TENIAN PROBLEMA YA QUE AMBOS VENIAN CON SUS PAREJAS, PERO EN CUANTO A CHOCOLOVE, LISSER Y SIENDO ESTE EL QUE MAS MALA ESPINA LES DA.

-Y LAS LILYS NO VAN A VENIR –DIJO DE REPENTE TAMAO PARA CONTROLAR A SU NOVIO.

-SI, DIJERON QUE LLEGABAN EN LA NOCHE.-CONTESTO JUN.

-HAY QUE BIEN, OISTE LISSER V A AVENIR MILI-DIJO TAMAO TRATANDO DE DISTRAER A SU NOVIO.

-POR QUE NO VAMOS A DAR UNA VUELTA MIENTRAS REN Y FABIO REVISAN A PILIKA-OFRESIO JUN

-VAYAN USTEDES YO QUIERO ESTAR CON PILIKA-DIJO HORO

-ELLA VA A ESTAR BIEN AMOR-HORO NO PUDO EVITAR SONROJARSE- ADEMAS FABIO LA ESTA REVISANDO Y NO PUEDES HACER NADA AHORITA POR ELLA, MEJOR VAMOS UN RATO A DAR LA VUELTA SI.-DIJO TAMAO HACIENDO OJITOS DE BORREGUITO, PROVOCANDO QUE SU NOVIO NO SE NEGARA.

-ESTA BIEN.

MIENTRAS TANTO REN, NO HABIA HABLADO PARA NADA , ESTABA MOLESTO POR QUE LISSER TENIA MUY CERCA A PILIKA.

ESE QUE SE CREE PENSO

-REN-HABLO CON CIERTO MIEDO PILIKA SABIA QUE ESTABA EL NO CONTESTO. PERO LA CHICA NO DESISTIO- REN ¿ QUE TIENES?-VOLVIO A LLAMAR, PERO EN ESO LLEGARON A LA PUERTA Y FABIO ABRIO LA HABITACION Y LES CEDIO EL PASO PARA QUE REN COLOCARA APILIKA EN LA CAMA.

-REN LA VEIA ENTRE PREOCUPADO Y ENOJADO.

MIENTRAS TANTO PILIKA ESTABA CON LOS OJOS LLOROSOS POR EL DOLOR PERO NO ERA POR SU TOBILLO SI NO POR QUE EL TARADO DE SU NOVIO ESTABA MOLESTA CON ELLA COMO SI LO HUBIERA HECHO A PROPOSITO.

-VA A ESTAR BIEN SOLAMENTE HOY NO SE VA APODER MOVER-DIJO FABIO

-SOLA MENTE ES UNA TORCEDURA NADA GRAVE-DIJO FAUSTO MIENTRAS COLOCABA CON CUIDADO SU PIE EN UNA ALMOHADA

-GRACIAS FABIO, -DIJO PILIKA-GRACIAS ELISA-DIJO ELLA VIENDO A LA ESPOSA DE FABIO, QUIEN LE SONREIA.

-DE NADA PILIKA, TEN TOMATE ESTAS PASTILLAS PARA EL DOLOR,- AMADIO- YO LOS DEJO UN RATO SOLOS.

-AUCH! – SE QUEJO LA PELI AZUL MIENTRAS SE ACOMODABA PARA TOMARSE LA PASTILLA

-TE DIJO FABIO QUE NO TE MOVERIAS-LA RETO REN

-AHORA SI ME HABLAS-DIJO MOLESTA- DEJAME YO PUEDO SOLA-DIJO ELLA SAFANDOLE EL VASO A REN

-NO PUEDES-DIJO ÉL UN POCO MOLESTO POR EL TONO

-NO FUE MI CULPA-DE REPENTE ESCUCHO

-¿QUE?-DIJO REN

-EL QUE SE TORCIERA EL TOBILLO NO FUE MI CULPA , Y QUE LISSER FUERA EL UNICO QUE ESTUVIERA-DIJO PARA SI MISMA

-LO SE

-ENTONCES SI LO SABES POR QUE ESTAS MOLESTO CONMIGO-DIJO MOLESTA LA CHICA Y CON UNOS OJOS COMO FUEGO

-DEBERIAS DEJAR DE JUNTARTE CON ANA-DIJO CASI CANSADO

-¿QUE TIENE QUE VER ANA?, CON QUE TU ESTES MOLESTO REN TAO.-AÑADIO MAS MOLESTA

-LO SIENTO NO ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO PILI ESTOY MOLESTO CON EL IMBECIL DE LISSER, QUE APROVECHA CUALQUIER OPORTUNIDAD…

-ESTAS CELOSO?-ANADIO CON DIVERSION PILIKA

-CELOSO .YO, DE ESE ¡NUNCA!-DIJO REN

-PUES A MI ME PARECE QUE SI

-QUE NO

-QUE SI

-QUE NO

Y ASI EMPEZARON UNA RIÑA, LA TIPICA QUE SOLAMENTE HACIA CON ELLA

-BUENO TE PERDONO SI ME DAS UN BESO.-DIJO PILIKA

-PILI COMO SIGUES-ESCUCHO A SU HERMANO SEPARANDOSE ENSEGUIDA

-QUE LE HACES A MI HERMANA MALDITO-DIJO HORO AL VER QUE REN ESTABA MUY CERCA DE ELLA

-NOME HACE NADA HERMANO, SOLAMENTE ME ESTABA AYUDANDO A ACOMODARME-DECIA MIENTRAS TERMINABA D EACOSTARSE EN LA CAMA-VEZ

HORO COMO QUE NO SE LA CREYÓ, MUCHO ASI QUE REN SALIO, LLEVANDOSE EL VASO CON AGUA PARA LA COCINA HORO SE QUEDO CON PILIKA PLATICANDO.

-COMO ESTA PILIKA-PREGUNTO JUN

-ESTA BIEN, SOLAMENTE SE TORCIO EL TOBILLO-DIJO REN YA MAS TRANQUILO

-ES UNA SUERTE QUE EL JOVEN LISSER ESTUVIERA AHÍ PARA AYUDARLA NO CREES-DIJO JUN PICANDOLE UN POCO EL EGO A SU HERMANO, COMO LE ENCANTABA VERLO PASAR POR TODOS LOS COLORES.

-SI UNA SUERTE-DIJO REN DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA LA COSINA.

-POR CIERTO DONDE ESTAN YOH Y LOS DEMAS

-EN EL JARDIN.

* * *

><p><strong>MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JARDIN<strong>

-ANA NO ESTAS MOLESTA VERDAD- DIJO YOH UN POCO DUBITATIVO

-POR QUE HE DE ESTARLO YOH

-POR QUE VINIMOS A LA CASA DE REN Y NO A LA PLAYA-DIJO CON OJOS DE CAHORRITO.

-NO TE PREOCUPES YA VERE COMO ME LAS VA S A PAGAR-DIJO LA CHICA CON TANTA CALMA QUE YOH NO PUDO EVITAR QUE SE LE ERIZARA LA PIEL

-POR CIERTO NO TE DIJE QUE TE VEZ HOY PRESIOSA

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESO ASAKURA

-LA VERDAD-DIJO YOH DANDOLE UN PEQUEÑO BES Y SALIENDO CORRIENDO POR EL JARDIN. ANA SOLAMENTE SE QUEDO AHÍ PARADA COMO SI ESTUVIERA CONGELADA PROCESANDO AL INFORMACION YOH ASAKURA LE HABIA DICHO QUE SE VEIA PRESIOSA, LUEGO LA BESA Y SALE CORRIENDO.

CHOCOLOVE SE SENTIA LIGERAMENTE TRISTE ERA CASI EL UNICO SIN PAREJA EXEPTUANDO A LISSER Y REN PERO EL SEGUNDO ERA ILOGICO QUE ALGUIEN LO QUIERE DECIA CHOCO, CON ESE CARÁCTER QUIEN LO VA QUERE-DECIA PARA SI MISMO

-DE QUIEN HABLAS CHOCOLOVE-PREGUNTO LISSER

-DE NADA´SOLO COSAS MIAS –AÑADIO CHOCOLOVE-OYE LISSER Y TU POR QUE NO TIENES NOVIA

-PUES VERAS CHOCOLOVE, AQUÍ ENTRE NOS LA QUE ME GUSTA ES….

-LA PILIKA ESO YA LO SE-DIJO CHOCOLOVE-PERO CON EL HERMANO QUE TIENE MMM MEJOR NO METERSE-AÑADIO

-DE QUE HABLAN-SE LES UNIO MANTA

-DE LA PILIKA, QUE ESTA CADA MAS HUAPA CHICO-DIJO CHOCOLOVE COMO SI FUERA ALGO NORMAL

-ASI, PERO CON HORO QUE A TODOS ESPANTA, AL POBRE SE VA A QUEDAR PARA VESTIR SANTOS

-BUENO PERO CREO QUE ES CUESTION DE QUE LO CONVENSAN NO CREEN.

EL DIA HABIA CAIDO PARA TODOS, PILIKA EN TODO ESE DIA NO SE PUDO LEVANTAR, Y REN SE LA PASO CUIDANDOLA, OBJETANDO QUE TENIA COSAS QUE HACER TODAVIA JEJEJE… PERO ESTABA ATENTO A PILIKA Y CON LA AYUDA DE TAMAO Y ANA PARA PONER EN RAYA A HORO, LE AYUDO MUCHO.

-COMO SIGUES

-BIEN

-YA NO TENGO HAMBRE GRACIAS-DIJO LA CHICA

-POR ESO ESTAN TAN DELGADA DEBES COMER MAS-DIJO EN UN TONO UN POCO PREOCUPADO.

-PÉRO ME VEO BIEN A SI O NO.

-TU SIEMPRE TE VAS A VER HERMOSA-DIJO REN ROBANDOLE UN BEOS EL PRIMERO DEL DIA

-PILIKA CREO QUE ES NECESARIO QUE HABLEMOS CON HORO.-DIJO REN

-SI, PERO PASANDO LAS FIESTAS NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN NOVIOANTES-DIJO LA CHICA

-EL JAMAS ME MATARIA SOY MAS FUERTE QUE ÉL-DIJO REN CON ARROGANCIA

-BUENO NO QUIERO QUEDARME SIN HERMANO-DIJO LA CHICA

-POR QUE NO QUIERES QUE LE DIGA-DIJO REN UN POCO TRISTE

-ES QUE TU SABES COMO ES MI HERMANO, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SE DE QUE ES CAPAS DE HACERTE EL ULTIMO CHICO QUE SE ATREVIO A COMENTARLE ALGO LO CONGELO TANTO QUE TARDO UN MES EN SALIR POR PULMONIA-DIJO AL CHICA TRSITE

-ESTA BIEN, PERO ES MUY DIFICIL VERNOS A ESCONDIDAS ADEMAS MIS PAPAS TE QUIEREN CONOCER-DIJO REN

-SI, LO PODEMOS ARREGLAR-AÑADIO LA PELIAZUL. REN ESTABA CANSADO DE ESTARSE ESCONDIENDO.

-ADEMAS ES UNA BONITA FECHA PARA ESTAR TODOS JUNTOS Y NO QUIERO QUE POR ESTO SE LES AMARGUE LAS FIESTAS A TODOS-AÑADIO LA PELI AZUL

-ESTA MUY BIEN-DIJO FINALMENTE REN, SE LO DIREMOS TERMINANDO EL AÑO NI UN DIA MAS

-SI.-DIJO ELLA RECIBIENDO OTRO BESO DE SU NOVIO QUE AL PRINCIPIO ERA TIERNO PERO DESPUES SE TORNABA UN POCO MAS SUBIDO DE TONO Y MAS QUE LE ESTABA SENTADO EN LA CAMA Y ELLA CASI ESTABA ACOSTADA.

-TE QUIERO REN

-Y YO TAMBIEN MI NINFA AZUL-DIJO EL APUNTO DE DARLE OTRO BESO CUANDO

-ELLA YA DEBE DE ESTAR DORMIDA HORO-DIJO TAMAO

-USTEDES ESTAN MUY RARAS QUE SE TRAEN-DIJO HORO UN POCO MOLSTO

-NADA, PERO CREO QUE SERA MEJOR QUE LA DEJES DESCANSAR

-SOLAMENTE VOY A PASAR A DARLE LAS BUENAS NOCHES

-MI HERMANO-DIJO PILIKA ASUSTADA

REN COMO PUDO SE METIO AL ARMARIO A ESPERARA QUE HORO SE FUERA, AUNQUE SIENDO CHAMANES ES UN POCO DIFICIL.

-QUIEN ESTA CONTIGO PILIKA-GRITO HORO.

-QUIEN NADIE-DIJO NERVIOSA

-SIENTO UNA PRESENCIA

-SEÑORITA PILIKA, GUSTA ALGO MAS-EN ESO SALIO EL ESPIRITU ACOMPAÑANTE DE REN

-NO MUCHAS GRACIAS-AÑADIO PILIKA

-VES NO ERA NADIE-

-HORO ERES UN PARANOICO –AÑADIO PILIKA-NO ENTIENDO COMO TE AGUANTA TAMAO-DIJO MOLESTA PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO NERVIOSA

-ES VERDAD AMOR AQUÍ NO HAY NADA-

-VEN VAMOS A DEJAR SOLA A PILIKA QUE DE SEGURO TIENE SUEÑO-AÑADIO TAMAO.

-SI YA VETE QUIERO DORMIR-RECLAMO LA CON LA SABANA

-FIU POR POCO Y TE CACHA-DIJO LA PELIAZUL A REN, QUIEN SALIA DEL ARMARIO.

-SI, NI LO DIGAS BUENO ME VOY TE DEJO DESCANSAR

-REN

-SI, TE PUEDES QUEDAR UN RATO AQUÍ CONMIGO-DIJO LA CHICA- ES QUE NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA, SOLAMENTE MIENTRAS ME DUERMO SI-DIJO ELLA HACIENDO OJITOS DE CACHORRITO

-REN SUSPIRO, Y AL FINAL SE COLOCO A UN LADO DE SU NOVIA MIENTRAS ABARADOS SE QUEDABAN DORMIDOS.

-EL DIA TAN ESPERADO HABIA LLEGADO, LAS LILYS HABIA LLEGADO TAL Y OCMO HABIAN ACORDADO, DABA GRACIAS A DIOS QUE LISSER TENIA EN QUE ENTRETENERSE ESCAPANDO DE MILI QUIEN YA NO ERA UNA NIÑA PRESISAMENTE, ERA MUCHO MAS ALTA.

-NO DEBERIAS TOMAR-LA REGAÑO REN

-NO ESTOY TOMANDO

-SI TE VE HORO

-HORO ESTA MUY OCUPADO CON TAMAO-NO VES AÑADIO PILIKA SEÑALANDO HAIC AUAN DE LAS PONCHERAS DONDE SE ENCONTRABA HORO CON TAMAO TOMABDO BEBIDAS DE UNA FORMA PECULIAR, LA CHICA SE LAS TOMABA Y LUEGO JORO LA BESABA EN LOS LABIOS. LO MALO DE ESTO ERA QUE TAMAO SE ESTABA EMPEZANDO A SENTIR UN POCO BORRACHA POR QUE EL PONCHE CONTENIA UN POCO DE ALCOHOL.

-YOH Y ANA ESTABAN BAILANDO EN LA PISTA, ANA LLEVABA UN VESTIDO SEÑIDO AL CUERPO DELINEANDOLO MAS, UN POCO ARRIBA D E LAS RODILLAS

-CREO QUE ALGO ESTA PASANDO EN EL CIELO

-POR QUE DICES ESO YOH-DIJO ANA ARQUEANDO UNA CEJA

-POR QUE SE LE ESTAN ESCAPANDO LOS ANGELES-DIJO EL ACERCANDOSE MAS A SU PROMETIDA

-ERES UN ADULADOR

-SI PERO A SI ME QUIERES O NO-DIJO HACIENDO OJOS DE CACHORRITO

-BUENO UN POCO-ADMITIO BESANDOLO ELLA. PROVOCANDO QUE A YOH SE LE ERIZARA LA PIEL.

-VAMOS A BAILAR-DIJO REN

-ESTA BIEN-DIJO PILIKA

-REN TAO MAS VALE QUE TE SEPARES DE MI HERMANA

-SOLAMENTE ESTAMOS BAILANDO-DIJO PILIKA COMO SI FUERA LO MAS OBVIO

-MAS LE VALE TENER LAS MANOS EN LA CINTURA-PROVOCANDO QUE SU HERMANA Y EL OJIDORADO SE PUSIERAN ALGO ROJOS

-HERMANO

-VEN HORO DEJALA QUE BAILE, MEJOR POR QUE NO BAILAMOS UN POCO-DIJO LA PELIROSA

-LISSER SACO A BAILAR A MILY, Y CHOCOLOVE BAILABA JANE, TODO SE DIVERTIAN, REIAN Y BEBIAN ERA UN GRAN DIA LO DEBIAN RECONOCER CADA UNO VIVIENDO SU TIEMPO Y MOMENTO,

PILIKA LUCIA UN HERMOSO VESTIDO AZUL CELESTE QUE RESALTABA MAS SUS OJOS Y CONTRASTABA CON SU PIEL PERO LO QUE NO SABIAN LAS CHICAS ES QUE ESTO PROVOCABA SENSACIONES EN SUS NOVIOS.

LA VELADA HABIA TERMINADO TODOS SE DIRIGIAN A SUS HABITACIONES, PERO DE REPENTE EN LA NOCHE NADIE PODIA CONSILIAR EL SUEÑO, AL PARECER EL EFECTO DEL ALCOHOL CON LA ADRENALINA, Y OTRAS SENSACIONES EN SUS CUERPOS ESTABAN PROVOCNADO EN ELLOS EL INSOMNIO.

PERO NADIE SE ATREVIA A TRAVESAR LA PUERTA DE LAS CHICAS PERO AL PARECER ELLAS TOMARON LA INICIATIVA.

SE PUEDE-SE ESCUCHO UNA VOZ DULCE, HORO ESTABA VIENDO LA PARED SIN PODER CONSILIAR EL SUEÑO

-QUE SUCEDE TAMAO

-NO PUEDO DORMIR, ME SIENTO RARA-DIJO TAMAO UN POCO ROJA

-PUEDO QUEDARME CONTIGO-DIJO CON LA CABEZA GACHA

-CLARO.-DIJO EL HACIENDOSE A UN LADO PARA QUE LA CHICA SE ACOSTARA

EN CUANTO ELLA SE COLOCO A UN LADO DEL CHICO, ESTE EMPEZO A SENTIR UNA PARTE DE SU CUERPO QUE PESABA MUCHO, Y SE SENTIA FRENETICAMENTE EXTRAÑO. DESPUES SINTIO LAS PEQUEÑAS MANOS DE TAMAO ACARICIANDO SU PECHO DEBAJO DE LA CAMISA.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

ANA NO PODIA DORMIR, Y EMPEZO A ESCUCHAR RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS LO CUAL LA ASUSTO, PERO LO QUE MAS FUE UN PEQUEÑO GRILLO, ELLA LE TENIA FOVIA A LOS GRILLOS A SI QUE SALIO CORREINDO A LA HABITACION E YOH, QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA LEVANTADO YA QUE EN DEFINITIVA NO PODIA DORMIR Y OCNTEMPLABA LA POSIBILIDAD DE PASAR POR LA HABITACION DE ANA, TOTAL SI LO GOLPEABA NO SERIA LA PRIMERA VEZ

-ANA

-YOH, TENGO MIEDO-DIJO ANA, EL SE QUEDO EN SHOCK

-QUE TE PASO

-UN…. UN GRILLO-DIJO ANA.

EN ESO PARA SU SUERTE PASA OTRO GRILLITO PÓR EL CUARTO DE YOH!

-AHHH… UN GRILLO-GRITO LA MUCHACHA CALLENDO ENCIMA DE YOH,, Y ESTE LA TOMA DE LA CINTURA, Y CORTAN LA DISTANCIA TOTALMENTE. PARAFUNDIRSE EN UN BESO, QUE AL PRINCIPIO ES TIERNO PERO DESPUES EMPIEZA A TORNARSE MAS DEMANDANTE YOH DA VUELTA CON LA MUCHACHA QUEDANDO EL AHORA EN SIMA DE ELLA. ANA NO PUEDE EVITAR SONROJARSE PERO AL FINAL ESTA CON SU PROMETIDO ¿NO?

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

MIENTRAS TANTO REN TAMPOCO PUEDE DORMIR SIENTE SU CUERPO LIGERAMENTE EXTRALO Y UNA PARTE DE SU CUERPO ES MAS DEMANDANTE, REN DECIDE METERSE A BAÑAR PARA CALMARSE UN POCO.

EN ESO ENTRA PILIKA UN POCO SONROJADA

-PILIKA QUE HACES-DIJO CON UN POCO DE SORPRESA

-NO PUEDO DORMIR, Y NO QUIERO INTERRUMPIR A HORO

-Y POR QUE NO QUIERES INTERRUMPIR A HORO

-PUES VERAS HORO, ESTA…. HORO ESTA…. CON TAMAO.

-Y ANA

-ANA ESTA CON YOH-DIJO APENADA

SI LA PELIAZUL VIO COMO SUS AMIGAS EMIGRABAN DE HABITACION Y LOS PEQUEÑOS GIMIDOS QUE SALIAN LE DABAN A ENTENDER QUE NO QUERIAN MOLESTIAS.

-PERO SI QUIERES ME VOY-DIJO ELLA UN POCO NERVIOSA

-NO TE PREOCUPES AMOR TU NO ME MOLESTAS-DIJO REN AL COMREPNDER QUE SUS AMIGOS ESTABAN OCUPADOS

-EN VERDAD- DIJO LA CHICA BRILLANDOLE LOS OJOS

-EN SERIO-DIJO EL ABRAZANDOLE PERO FUE TANTO LA FRICCION DE SUS CUERPOS QUE UNA PARTE DE SU CUERPO RAPIDAMENTE REACCIONO Y AL APRECER PILIKA SE DIO CUENTA POR QUE SE LE SALIO UN PEQUEÑO SUSPIRO. EPRO NUINGUNO SE SEPARO AL CONTRARIO SE EMEPEZARON A BESAR AL PRINCIPIO ERA TIERNO, Y DELICADO,, PERO POCO A POCO SE FUE TORNADO MAS DEMANDANTE Y FUE BAJANDO POCO A POCO A SU CARA, SU CUELLO, SUS BRAZOS, REN COLOCO A PILIKA EN LA CAMA, SIN SEPRAR SU BOCA DE LA PIEL DE LA CHICA Y EL SE COLOCO ARRIBA DE ELLA, SU CUERPO LE RECLAMABA, Y PILIKA LO SENTIA, TANTO QUE LIBERABA PEQUEÑOS GEMEDOS DE PLACER.

-REN-

-DIME-

-TE AMO-

-YO MAS PILI PERO ESTAS SEGURA DE ESTO-DIJO REN VIENDO LOS OJOS DE ELLA, QUIEN SOLAMENTE ASINTIO CON SU CABEZA.

ESE 24 DE DICIEMBRE FUE LA ENTREGA DE TRES PAREJAS JOVENES EN DONDE TRES CHICAS NO SOLAMENTE ENTREGABAN SU CUERPO SI NO SU CORAZON AL SER AMADO. SE ENTREGABAN EN CUERPO Y ALMA SE AMARON HASTA QUE LLEGO EL AMANECER, EXPLORANDO Y SINTIENDO EL AMOR. ESE AMOR QUE ELLOS SE PROFESABAN SIN TENER EN CUENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS EN SUS ACTOS.

SOLAMENTE DISFRUTANDO DEL PLACES QUE EN ESE MOMENTO SENTIAN.

EL SOL POR FIN HABIA ENTRADO, LAS TRES CHICAS SE IBAN DEL LADO DE SUS PAREJAS PARA EVITAR SER DESCUBIERTAS PERO CUANDO SALIAN DEL CUARTO TODAS SE ENCONTRARON SIMPLEMENTE SE PUSIERON ROJAS.

- ¡NO PODIA DORMIR! – DIJERON LAS TRES AL MISMO TIEMPO SE RIERON BAJITO Y SE DIRIGIERON A SUS HABITACIONES.

RECORDANDO EL HERMOSO REGALO DE NAVIDAD QUE RECIBIERON ESA NOCHE, QUE LA GUARDARIAN EN SU MEMORIA.

REN TAO SE REMOVIO POR LA CAMA, NO LA SINTIO A HI ASI QUE PENSO QUE QUIEZAS ERA UN SUEÑO, PERO RESULTA QUE LA CHICA LE DEJO UNA NOTA.

_**´GRACIAS POR DARME EL MEJOR REGALO´**_

_**SIEMPRE TUYA PILIKA**_

REN SONRIO Y ASI SE DIRIGIO AL BAÑO, PARA DARSE UNA DUCHA Y BAJAR A DESAYUNAR.

YOH TAMBIEN ESTABA BUSCANDO EL CUERPO DE ANA, PERO AL NO ENCONTRARLA PENSO QUE ERA SOLAMENTE UN SUEÑO PERO UNA PEQUEÑA NOTA CON LA PERFECTA CALIGRAFIA DE LA MUCHACHA LE CONFIRMO LO VIVIDO.

_**´GRACIAS POR SER TAN LINDO, Y ENSEÑARME A AMARTE COMO SEDEBE´**_

_**SIEMPRE TUYA ANA.**_

HORO TAMBIEN AL SENTIR LOS RAYOS DEL SOL EN SU CARA, ESTUVO BUSCANDO A LA CHICA TAN MARAVILLOSA QUE TIENE, PERO AL NO ENCONTRARLA SINTIO UNA GRAN DECEPCION, Y AL IGUALQ UE LOS OTROS DOS MUCHACHOS ENCONTRO UNA NOTA.

_**´GRACIAS POR LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA, LA CUAL ATESORARE SIEMPRE.´**_

_**SIEMPRE TUYA TAMAO.**_

ASI LOS TRES CHICOS FUERON A DARSE UN ASEO, Y BAJAR CON UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA POR LA MARAVILLOSA NOCHE QUE PASARON AL LADO DE SUS NOVIAS.

* * *

><p><strong>QUE DICEN LES GUSTO SI O NO?<strong>

**ME GUSTARIA SABER EN VERDAD SUS COMENTARIOS EN SERIO ESTO ME AYUDAN DEMASIADO JEJEJE..**

**ME ENCANTARIA MUCHO SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA.**

**BUENO LES DEJO EL PROLOGO NO VA A SER MUY LAROG, ESTE FIC ES UN PEQUEÑO BREKE QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO DE CANDY CANDY.**

**BUENO LAS DEJO.**


	2. LOS PROBLEMAS EMPIEZAN

**CAPITULO 01.**

**EMPIEZAN LOS PROBLEMAS.**

01 DE ENERO

DESPUES DE LA NAVIDAD ESTABAN MAS CARIÑOSOS CLARO UNOS LO EXPRESABAN MAS QUE OTROS, UN EJEMPLO CLARO ERA ANA E YOH, QUIEN NO SE SEPARABA PARA NADA DE SU ATRACTIVA NOVIA.

REN TAO ESTABA HECHO UNA FURIA HABIA BAJADO A DESAYUNAR MUY ALEGRE YA QUE ANOCHE SE LA HABIA PASADO DE MARAVILLA CON SU AMADA NOVIA, CLARO SE HABIAN ESCAPADO UN RATITO PARA ESTAR JUNTOS.

PERO EL DESAYUNO AMARGO SU DIA Y COMO NO SI TAN SOLO DE RECORDARLO LE HERVIA LA SANGRE.

FLASH BACK

-BUENOS DIAS - BAJO REN A TOMAR EL DESAYUNO CON SUS AMIGOS YA QUE ESE DIA PARTIRIAN, JAPON PARA CONTINUAR SUS ESTUDIOS, EL TAMBIEN SE IRIA CON ELLOS.

-BUENOS DIAS REN HOY TE NOTO MAS FELIZ-DIJO LISSER CON AMABILIDAD FINGIDA

-BUENOS DIAS PILIKA, ¿COMO AMANECISTE?-DIJO LISSER AL VER A LA PELI AZUL ACERCARSE A LA MESA.

-BUENOS DIAS LISSER, REN-SALUDO LA CHICA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA- AMANECI DE MARAVILLA, POR SIERTO YA TIENES DONDE QUEDARTE EN JAPON-DIJO LA CHICA DE LO MAS NORMAL

-¿EN JAPON?, QUE NO REGRESAS A INGLATERRA-DIJO REN UN POCO MOLESTO

-NO REN EL SE QUEDARA CON NOSOTROS EN LA PENSION, YA QUE LISSER PIDIO SU CAMBIO-DIJO YOH CON TOTAL NATURALIDAD

-QUE EN LA PENSION-DIJO UN POCO MOLESTO

-POR QUE TE MOLESTA REN-DIJO HORO UNIENDOSE A ELLOS

-NO ME MOLESTA SOLAMENTE ME SORPRENDE QUE LO QUIERAS TAN CERCA CONSIDERANDO QUE…-CAYÓ REN SABIENDO QUE ESTABA METIENDO LA PATA.

-POR ESO REN ES MEJOR TENER MAS CERCA LOS ENEMIGOS-DIJO HORO CON UNA SONRISILLA

**-POR CIERTO EN CUAL ESCUELA ENTRARAS**-DIJO JUN CON CURIOSIDAD SABIENDO COMO ESTABA SU HERMANO AUNQUE NO LO DEMOSTRARA

-EN LA ESCUELA ESPECIAL MAMORU-DIJO LISSER NORMAL, PERO AL MISMO TIEMPO CON UNA MIRADA DE TRIUNFO, LISSER ERA DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE PILIKA.

-ESO ES GENIAL-GRITO PILIKA- VAS A ESTAR EN LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO-DIJO LA JOVEN EMOCIONADA.

-SI, SOLAMENTE QUE AUN NO SE EN QUE SALON ME VA A TOCAR-DIJO VOLVIENDO SU VISTA

-BUENO SERIA DEMASIADA CONCIDENCIA QUE TE TOCARA CON PILI… CON PILIKA-DIJO SEVERAMENTE ENOJADO. LISSER CON PILIKA A TODAS HORAS DEL DIA NO LE AGRADABA NADA LA IDEA.

-Y MENOS CUANDO EL SOLAMNETE LA PODIA VER UNAS ESCASAS HORAS, Y AH ESCONDIDAS.

-VOY A TOMAR UN POCO DE AIRE –DIJO PILIKA SERIA YA QUE VEIA EL SEMBLANTE DE REN

-YO TE ACOMPAÑO-DIJO TAMAO BAJANDO LAS ESCALERAS.

-SI VAMOS.-DIJO LA PELIAZUL, CUANDO IBAN DE SALIDA

-ESPERENME YO VOY-DIJO ANA

-PUES YO LAS ACOMPAÑO –AÑADIO YOH

-NO, TU TE QUEDAS A QUI-CASI GRITO ANA

-PERO…-DIJO YOH…YO…

-TU NADA TU ME ESPERAS AQUÍ-DIJO LA RUBIA SALIENDO CON SUS AMIGAS.

-LOS CUATRO CHICOS SOLAMENTE OBSERVABAN COMO LAS CHICAS SE IBAN SIN DECIR UNA SOLA PALABRA.

-MUJERES-DIJERON LOS CUATRO AL FINAL.

-SI NADIE LAS ENTIENDE-DIJO LISSER Y TODOS ASINTIERON.

-LAS CHICAS CAMINARON POR TODA LA PLAZA LA VERDAD NO TENIAN IR A NINGUN LUGAR EN ESPECIFICO SOLAMENTE NECESITABAN UN POCO DE AIRE FRESCO, LES CAERIA MUY BIEN.

-OYE ANA, NO HAS NOTADO COMO QUE YOH ULTIMAMENTE NO SE DESPEGA DE TI-DIJO PILIKA

-SI, ES VERDAD YA ME TIENE FASTIDIADA TODO EL DIA ESTA PEGADO A MI-DIJO ANA UN POCO ENFADADA

-Y TU ¿QUE TIENES TAMAO?, ULTIMAMENTE ESTAS MAS CALLADA DE LO NORMAL

-YO... NADA-DIJO LA PELIROSA BAJANDO LA MIRADA.

-BUENO ES QUE LA VERDAD…-NO ALCANZO A TERMINAR CUANDO SE SUJETO A UN POSTE

-TAMAO TE SIENTES BIEN-DIJO PILIKA

-SI-DIJO LA JOVEN TOMANDO UN POCO DE AIRE Y SUJETANDOSE FUERTEMENTE AL POSTE YA QUE SENTIA QUE SI SE SEPARABA SE IBA A CAER.

-EN VERDAD, TE VEO MUY PALIDA-DIJO ANA EN VERDAD PREOCUPADA.

-SI, ESTOY BIEN.-DIJO LA PELIROSA SUJETANDOSE FUERTEMENTE AL POSTE.

-EN ESO PASO UN CHICO, CON UNA CREPA RELLENA DE MERMELADA DE ZARZAMORA, Y FUE SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ANA LE ACOMPAÑARA A TAMAO, CON EL POSTE, PERO EN ESTE CASO FUE AL REVEZ YA QUE SENTIA QUE QUERIA VACIAR TODO SU ESTOMAGO.

-ANA ESTAS BIEN-DIJO PILIKA PREOCUPADA

-SI, SOLAMENTE QUE ME DIO ASCO LA FRAMBUESA-DIJO ANA SOSTENIENDOSE EL CABELLO E INCLINANDOSE

-POR DIOS, SERA MEJOR QUE VAYAN AL MEDICO

-ESTOY BIEN-DIJO TAMAO

-ES SOLAMENTE ALGO QUE NO ME CAYO BIEN, ES TODO-DIJO ANA SERIA.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS CHICOS ESTABAN TERMINANDO SU DESAYUNO Y EMPEZARON A PLATICAR UN POCO.

-POR CIERTO PERVERTIDO QUE LE HICISTE A TAMAO-DIJO REN SERIO.

REN E YOH CONSIDERABA A TAMAO COMO SU HERMANITA MENOR, TANTO QUE LA PROTEGIAN DEMASIADO, SI BIEN CUANDO HORO EMPEZO A ANDAR CON ELLA PRIMERO TUVO QUE VENCER A ESTOS DOS EN UNA BATALLA, COSA QUE LE COSTO DOS SEMANAS EN EL HOSPITAL PERO SI BIEN TAMAO BIEN LO VALIA. PERO CLARO REN SABIA QUE EL NO LE HARIA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, HORO SERIA CAPAZ DE CORTARLO EN PEDACITOS, AUNQUE PILIKA BIEN LO VALIA, PERO ANTES QUERIA DEJARLE UN NIETO A SUS PADRES. SE IMAGINABA A PILIKA CARGANDO A UN PEQUEÑO CON OJOS DORADOS. NO SUPO POR QUE ESTA IMAGEN NO SE LE HACIA TAN FICTICIA.

-¿QUE DICES? ¡YO!, NADA.-DIJO HORO NERVIOSO LLEVANDOSE UN PAN A LA BOCA.-¿POR QUE LO DICES?-

-POR QUE ESTA MUY SERIA, Y MAS CALLADA DE LO NORMAL.-DIJO REN SERIO

-ES VERDAD YO TAMBIEN LO HE NOTADO, QUE LE HICISTE HORO-DIJO YOH MOLESTO.

-NADA, HAY COMO FASTIDIASN MEJOR ENCARGUENSE DE HACER UNA VIDA QUIEREN-DIJO MOLESTO.

-OYE HORO-DIJO LISSER INTERRUMPIENDO LA PLATICA

-DIME LISSER

-QUE HARIAS SI UNO DE TUS AMIGOS, ANDUVIERA CON TU HERMANITA A ESCONDIDAS-DIJO LISSER CON UNA MIRADA MALICIOSA VIENDO DE REOJO AL OJIDORADO.

-LO MATARIA, PRIMERAMENTE POR ATREVERSE A POSAR SUS OJOS EN PILIKA Y LUEGO LO VOLVERIA A REVIVR, PARA VOLVERLO A MATAR-DIJO HORO SERIO EL OJIDORADO NO ERA NINGUN COBARDE PERO SINTIO MIEDO DE LA MIRADA DE HORO, EN VERDAD TENIA UNA MIRADA DE UN LOCO ASESINO.-POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS, NO ME DIGAS QUE TU…-DIJO HORO MOLESTO Y TOMANDO SU TABLA

-TRANQUILO HORO YO JAMAS TOCARIA A PILIKA, LA QUIERO PERO NO LE HARIA DAÑO-DIJO LISSER SERIO Y UN POCO NERVIOSO

-MAS TE VALE-DIJO HORO AMENAZADOR.

-POR CIERTO YA SE TARDARON NO CREEN-DIJO HORO.

* * *

><p><strong>10 DE ENERO<strong>

PILIKA ESTABA CADA VEZ MAS AUSENTE Y REN LO NOTABA ESTABA PREOCUPADO, Y NO LO PODIA EVITAR, ESE DIA HABIA IDO EN LA TARDE A VISITAR A SUS AMIGOS, PERO EN ESPECIAL QUERIA VERLA A ELLA.

-PILIKA ESTAS BIEN-DIJO PREOCUPADO

- SI, POR QUE LO DICES REN-DIJO ELLA VIENDOLO DIRECTAMENTE

- POR QUE TE HE NOTADO AUSENTE-DIJO EL EXAMINANDOLA

- ESTOY BIEN, SOLO QUE…-DIJO ELLA BAJANDO UN POCO AL VOZ

- QUE-DIJO EL VIENDOLA DIRECTAMENTE

- NADA-DIJO ELLA DANDO UN SUSPIRO

- REN-LO LLAMO UN POCO PREOCUPADA

- QUE PASARI SI YO…-FUE INTERRUMPIDA POR UNOS GRITOS

- QUE DIABLOS TE PASA TAMAO, ULTIMAMENT E ESTAS MAS HISTERICA INCLUSO PEOR QUE ANA-DIJO HORO MOLESTO.

- QUE ME PASA, QUIERO QUE ME DEJAS EMPAZ HORO-DIJO ELLA FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO

- ENTONCES QUIERES QUE TERMINEMOS-DIJO MOLESTO PASANDO A UN LADO DE SU HERMANA, QUIEN TENIA UNOS CHOCOLATES CON LICOR QUE REN LE HABIA LLEVADO.

- QUE RICO CHOCOLATES-DIJO LA PELIROSA-PUEDO-DIJO VIENDO A LA PELI AZUL

- CLARO TOMA UNO-DIJO PILIKA ACERCANDOLE LA CAJA

- TE ESTOY HABLANDO TAMAO, QUIERES QUE TERMINEMOS-DIJO MOLESTO AL VER QUE ELLA LO IGNORABA

-NO, SOLAMENTE QUIERO QUE ME DES MI ESPACIO.-DIJO LA PELIROSA MOLESTA

- QUE ESPACIO QUIERES, SI NI SI QUIERAS DEJA QUE ME ACERQUE A TI-DIJO MOLESTO.

- YA CALMENSE QUE ME DUELE LA CABEZA-GRITO LA PELIAZUL LEVANTANDOSE RAPIDAMENTE PARA ESTAR EN FRENTE DE SU HERMANO PERO FUE TAN RAPIDO, QUE SE MAREO Y CAYO

- PILIKA ESTAS BIEN-DIJO HORO PREOCUPADO, AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE REN

- VES LO QUE HACES TONTO-GRITO LA PELIROSA

-PILI ESTAS BIEN-PREGUNTO LA PELIROSA

- SI, ESTOY BIEN SOLAMENTE ME MARE ES TODO-DIJO LA PELIAZUL

- PILI DEBERIAS IR AL DOCTOR ULTIMAMENTE TE MAREAS MUY SEGUIDO-DIJO LA PELIROSA, QUIEN DESPUES SE EMPEZO A SENTIR NAUSEAS AL OLER EL AROMA DE PERFUME QUE TRAIA REN, ERA UN AROMA ENTRE CITRICOS Y MADERA.

- REN ALEJATE-GRITO LA PELIROSA

- ¿QUE?-DIJO CONFUNDIDO SIN ENTENDER

- NO VOY ALCANZAR A LLEGAR MALDICION-DIJO LA PELIROSA, SIN ALCANZAR A LLEGAR AL BAÑO TERMINO VOMITANDOSE A MITAD DE LA SALA.

- TAMAO-DIJO HORO PREOCUPADO -¿ESTAS BIEN?

- SI ESTOY BIEN HORO, SOLAMENTE ES ALGO QUE COMI-DIJO ELLA SERIA

-CUANDO ESTABAN UN POCO MAS TRANQUILOS, PILIKA EMPEZO TAMBIEN A QUERER DEVOLVER EL ESTOMAGO Y SEGUNDOS DESPUES LE ACOMPAÑO A TAMAO.

.CREO QUE LO MEJOR SERIA QUE FUERAN AL DOCTOR-DIJO HORO PREOCUPADO

-ESTAMOS BIEN-GRITARON AMBAS.-EN VERDAD FURIOSAS.

LOS CHICOS ESTABAN LIMPIANDO, CUANDO OYERON OTROS GRITOS, ENTRANDO A LA ESTANCIA

-PERO ANA YO SOLAMENTE…

-NO ME IMPORTA ASAKURA SOLAMENTE QUIERO, QUE ME DEJES RESPIRAR-GRITO ANA

ULTIMAMENTE YOH NO SE LE DESPEGABA A LA RUBIA, PARA NADA ERA INCOMODO PARA ELLA NECESITABA SU ESPACIO, Y EL SIMPLEMENTE NO SE LO PERMITIA, ELLA SE SENTÍA ASFIXIADA.

CUANDO INGRESO A LA SALA, EL AROMA DEL AROMATIZANTE AMBIENTAL JUNTO CON EL CLORO ERA TAN PENETRANTE QUE LA RUBIA NO ALCANZO A REACCIONAR CUANDO SE VOLTEO Y SIN QUERE VOMITO A YOH.

- LO SIENTO- FUE LO UNICO QUE DIJO TOTALMENTE SONROJADA

- NO TE PREOCUPES, PERO CREO QUE DEBERIAS IR AL DOCTOR ULTIMAMENTE HAS ESTADO VOMINTANDO NO CREES-DIJO YOH PREOCUPADO

- ESTOY BIEN ES ALGO QUE ME CAYO MAL.-DIJO ELLA SEGURA-MEJOR ME VOY A RECOSTAR-DIJO LA RUBIA APENADA.

- YO TAMBIEN ME RETIRO.-DIJO PÍLIKA PONIENDOSE DE PIE; SIGUIENDOLE TAMAO.

LOS CHICOS SE QUEDARON MUY SERIOS, AL VER COMO LAS CHICAS SE IBAN Y LOS DEJABAN SIMPLEMENTE AHÍ, ULTIMAMENTE SU ACTITUD CON ELLAS ERA TOTALMENTE DISTINTA, Y TODAS SE SENTIAN MAL.

REN SE QUEDO PENSATIVO; MOREOS, NAUSEAS, ESTO NO ERA NORMAL Y ESO LO SABIA, PERO A QUE SE DEBIA,ADEMAS DE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO ESTABAN TAN CERCA COMO ANTES LA CHICA ESTABA CADA DIA MAS AUSENTE.

TENDRE QUE PREGUNTARLE A JUN-DIJO EL CHICO EN VOZ ALTA

QUE LE VAS A PREGUNTAR A TU HERMANA-DIJO YOH

-AH, NADA

-ULTIMAMENTE LAS TRES ESTAN INSOPORTABLE-DIJO HORO

-SI, AL VERDAD ESTAN MAS GRITONAS DE LO NORMAL, Y HASTA TAMAO QUE ES LA MAS TRANQUILA-DIJO YOH.

-PERO LO QUE ME PREOCUPA SON LOS MAREOS QUE ULTIMAMENTE TIENEN, Y EL VOMITO

-NA… DEBE DE SER ALGO QUE COMIERON Y NO HAN IDO AL MEDICO.-DIJERO HORO.

-PUES YO CREO QUE DEBE DE SER ALGO MAS DELICADO AMO YOH-INTERRUMPIO AMIDAMARU

-SI, POR QUE ES EXTRAÑO QUE LAS TRES ESTAN IGUAL DE MAL NO CREE JOVEN REN-INTERRUMPIO MASON

-AH DE SER SOLAMENTE INDIGESTION-VOLVIO A REPETIR HORO TRATANDO DE CONVERSERCE EL MISMO

* * *

><p><strong>26 DE ENERO.<strong>

ERA NOCHE HERMOSA LAS ESTRELLAS ADORNABAN EL FIRMAMENTO, ESTABA PERFECTO PARA QUE LOS ETERNOS AMANTES SE CUBRIERAN CON ESE HERMOSO MANTO.

PILIKA Y REN HABIAN QUEDADO DE VERSE EN EL PUENTE. ASI QUE CORRIA LO MAS QUE PODIA.

-HOLA REN, DISCULPA-DIJO ELLA CON UNA HERMOSA SONRISA

-NO TE PREOCUPES, POR CIERTO PILI COMO SIGUES-DIJO PREOCUPADO

-ESTOY BIEN-DIJO ELLA

-CREO QUE DEBERIAS IR AL MEDICO YA TIENES TIEMPO ASI

-ESTOY BIEN, SOLO QUE…-DIJO ELLA AGACHANDO LA MIRADA

-¿QUE?-DIJO REN VIENDOLA DIRECTAMENTE-MIENTRAS QUE CON UNA MANO LE LEVANTABA LA BARBILLA Y SE PERDIA EN EL MAR DE SU MIRADA

-NADA

-PILIKA, QUE TIENES ACASO NO CONFIAS EN MI-DIJO REN AL VER QUE ELLA LE OCULTABA ALGO

-NO ES ESO,SOLO QUE…-VOLVIA A CALLAR AL PERDERSE EN LA MIRADA DORADA DEL CHICO QUE ELLA AMABA

-NO ERAN LOS UNICOS QUE HABIAN SALIDO A PASEAR, PROTEGIENDOSE POR LAS ESTRELLAS.

-TAMAO, YA TE SIENTES MEJOR-DIJO HORO PREOCUPADO

-SI, AMOR SOLAMENTE QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO ME CAE BIEN NADA-DIJO TAMAO MAS CARIÑOSA.

-HORO, AUN ME VEZ LINDA-DIJO LA JOVEN VIENDOSE YA QUE ULTIMAMENTE ESTABA ADQUIRIENDO UN POCO DE PESO

-CLARO QUE SI, SI ESTAS PRESIOSA-DIJO EL VIENDOLA CON OJOS PICAROS

-NO ME VEAS ASI-DIJO ELLA APENADA

-ASI COMO-DIJO EL DUVITATIVO MIENTRAS SU MIRADA SEGUIA PASEANDO PÓR EL CUERPO DE LA JOVEN

-COMO SI ME ESTUVIERAS…-DIJO ELLA TOTALMENTE SONROJADA

-TAMAO TE AMO, Y ME SIENTO ATRAIDO POR TI, ES NORMAL QUE TE VEA ASI-DIJO EL ACERCANDOSE MAS A LA JOVEN.

MIENTRAS TANTO ANA E YOH, TENIAN UNA PEQUEÑA CENA EN EL JARDIN.

-ANITA YA ESTAS MEJOR-DIJO YOH PREOCUPADO

-SI, ESTOY BIEN POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS-DIJO ANA

-ESQUE ULTIMAMENT E ESTAS MAS …-DIJO EL NERVIOSO TRATANDO DE ACOMODAR LAS PALABRAS

-MAS-DIJO ELLA FRUNCIENDO EL CEÑO- QUE ME VAS A DECIR QUE ESTOY GORDA VERDAD-DIJO ELLA MOLESTA

-GORDA?-DIJO EL SIN COMPRENDER DE DONDE SACO ESO

-SI QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO DE PESO ES ESO VERDAD ASAKURA YA TIENES OTRA VERDAD-DIJO TOTALMENTE MOLESTA

-NO, EN VERDAD NUNCA HE PENSADO EN ESO- DIJO EL MIENTRAS RECORRIA CON SU MIRADA EL CUERPO DE ANA Y AH DECIR VERDAD SI ULTIMAMENTE ESTABA TAMBIEN ADQUIRIENDO PESO.- ADEMAS JAMAS TE CAMBIARIA ERES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE ME HA PASADO

-PUES MAS TE VALE ASAKURA-DIJO ELLA AMENZANDOLO-A MI NADIE ME CAMBIA LO OYES-DIJO MOLESTA Y DESPUES SE PUSO A LLORAR

-AHORA QUE TIENES ANA-DIJO TOTALMENTE FUERA DE SI YA QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO LA COMPRENDIA, DE REPENTE ESTABA DE UN HUMOR EXCELENTE Y DESPUES SE PONIA A LLORAR POR NADA

-NADA-DIJO ELLA MOLESTA

-ANA QUE TIENES-VOLVIO A PREGUNTAR

-TE DIJE QUE NADA –DIJO ELLA ENOJADA ALZANDO UN CUARTO DE OCTAVA MAS LA VOZ

.*.*.*.*

MIENTRAS REN TENIA ABRAZADA APILIKA QUIEN SIN ENTEDER SE HABIA PUESTO A LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA Y DECIA PALABRAS SIN SENTIDO.

-HAY REN PROMETEME QUE JAMAS ME VAS A DEJAR-DIJO ELLA PREOCUPADA

-YO JAMAS TE DEJARIA PILI.-DIJO ÉL

-HAY MI HERMANO ME VA A MATAR-DIJO

-POR QUE-DIJO TOTALMENTE FUERA DE SI

-REN QUE PASARIA SI TE DIJERA QUE CREO QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA-DIJO LA JOVEN UN POCO PREOCUPADA. REN AUTOMATICAMENTE LA SOLTO SIN COMPRENDER A QUE SE REFERIA LA JOVEN

-VEZ SABIA QUE ME IBAS A DEJAR-DIJO LA CHICA LLORANDO.- ERES UN CORBARDE NO TIENES SIQUIERA EL VALOR DE DECIRLE AMI HERMANO QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO, COMO VOY A CREER QUE TE HAGAS CARGO DE ESTO-DIJO ELLA MOLESTA Y SALIENDO CORRIENDO DEJANDO DESCONCERTADO AL OJIDORADO PROCESANDO AL INFORMACION.

-PILIKA, ESPERAME

-NO ERES UN COBARDE-GRITO LA JOVEN CORRIENDO MAS FUERTE

.*.*.*.*.*

MIENTRAS TANTO HORO, NO LA PASABA MEJOR. PRIMERO TAMAO ESTABA MUY TIERNA Y CARIÑOSA CON ÉL, Y AHORA ESTABA TODA HISTERICA GRITANDOLE COSAS SIN SENTIDO.

-ERES UN COBARDE HORO, CON CUANTAS ME ENGAÑAS-GRITO ENOJADA

-PERO TAMAO YO JAMAS TE HE ENGAÑADO-DIJO EL JOVEN TRATANDO DE PROTEGERSE YA QUE LA JOVEN LE HABIA LANZADO SUS GUARDIANES

-A SI DICEN Y SON LOS PEORES-DIJO MOLESTA

-PERO SI YO SOY INCAPAZ DE ENGAÑARTE-DIJO HORO

-CLARO COMO YA TE DI LO QUE QUERIAS, AHORA ME PIENSAS DEJAR VERDAD-DIJO MOLESTA

-TAMAO QUE DICES-DIJO EL JOVEN PREOCUPADO

-QUIEN ES-DIJO ELLA AL VER QUE EL NO CONTESTABA-ES TAMARA VERDAD, O ES JULIAN, O UNA DE LAS LILYS, SI DE SEGURO ES UNA DE ELLAS VI COMO NO LES QUITABAS LA VISTA DE ENSIMA EN LA CASA DE REN-DIJO MOLESTA

-TAMAO, QUE DICES ESO NO ES CIERTO-DIJO EL JOVEN PREOCUPADO SIN COMPRENDER COMO LLEGARON A ESTO.

-SI CLARO COMO TAMAO YA ESTA PONIENDOSE COMO UNA VACA TU ME CAMBIAS NO, CLARO YA TE DI LO QUE QUERIAS Y AHORA ME DEJAS ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS LOS HOMBRES-DECIA MAS ENOJADA, Y ENTRE SOLLOZOS.

-TAMAO ESO NO ES CIERTO-DIJO EL PELIAZUL TRATANDO DE ACERCARSE

-NO ME TOQUES-GRITO FUERTE-ERES DE LO PEOR-DIJO ELLA CORRIENDO.

-TAMAO ESPERA-DIJO LE JOVEN CORRIENDO DE TRAS DE ELLA.

-NO ME SIGAS-GRITO TAMAO- ERES DE LO PERO HORO HORO-GRITO ELLA MIENTRAS CORRIA.

SI ULTIMAMENTE LAS JOVENES TENIAN UN CARÁCTER DE LOS MIL DIABLOS, QUE NI ELLAS MISMAS SE AGUANTABAN, LO PEOR DE TODO ERAN LAS DUDAS QUE A ELLAS LAS QUEMABA POR DENTRO, ADEMAS QUE AUNQUE NO LO HABIAN COMPROBADO, ELLAS SOSPECHABAN QUE ESTABAN EMBARAZADAS Y AUNQUE NO LO RECONOCIERAN, ESO LAS TENIA MUERTAS DE MIEDO PILIKA PENSANDO EN LO QUE HARIA HORO, TAMAO PENSABA QUE HORO LA IBA A DEJAR TAMBIEN Y LA IBA A CAMBIAR POR ALGUIEN MAS BONITA, ANA ESTABA PEOR TENIA MIEDO A HABERLE FALLADO A TODOS Y QUE YOH TAMBIEN LAS CAMBIARA Y LAS TRES TEMIAN LO MISMO COMO SE LOS DIRIAN A SUS FAMILIARES.

ASI SE QUEDARON LAS TRES JOVENES SIN CONCILIAR EL SUEÑO VIENDO HACIA EL CIELO SIN VER NINGUN PUNTO EN ESPECIAL SOLAMENTE CONCILIANDOLAS IDEAS Y LAS DUDAS QUE EN ESE INSTANTE LAS ATORMENTABAN, SOBRE TODO YA QUE HABIAN VISTO A VARIA COMPAÑERAS QUE HABIAN SALIDO EMBARAZADAS Y A TODAS SUS NOVIOS NO SE HABIAN HECHO CARGO Y ELLAS EN VERDAD NO DESEABAN ESTAR EN LA MISMA SITUACION LOS AMABAN ESO ERA VERDAD, PERO EN ESE INSTANTE DUDABAN DEL AMOR DE ELLOS POR ELLAS.

LA LUZ SE EMPEZABA A FILTRAR ENTRE LAS CORTINAS ENTRE ELLAS ANUNCIANDO QUE UN NUEVO DIA HABIA COMENZADO, LAS CHICA SOLAMENTE SE RENIVIAN, AY QUE NO HABIAN PODIDO DORMIR EN TODA LA NOCHE, YA QUE LA PASARON PENSANDO EN LO QUE SERIA DE AQUI ADELANTE.

PERO LOS CHICOS NO LA PASARON MEJOR DESPUES DE LA FATIDICA NOCHE QUE TUVIERON LOS CHICOS TAMPOCO PUDIERON DORMIR TRATANDO DE PROCESAR LAS PALABRAS DE LAS CHICAS, Y MAS QUE NADA QUERIAN DESCUBRIR POR QUE DE REPENTE CAMBIARON TANTO.

REN TAO ESTABA EN EL DEPARTAMENTO QUE COMPARTIA CON SU HERMANA ESTABA SUMAMENTE CANSADO E IMPRESIONADO POR LO QUE PILI LE HABIA MENSIONADO.

- QUE TIENES REN. PREGUNTO JUN

. NADA.

COMO QUE NADA. SI SE TE NOTA CARA QUE CARGAS.

- JUN COMO SABES SI ESTAS EMBARAZADA-

JUN SE LE QUEDO VIENDO POR UN RATO A REN TRATANDO DE PROCESAR LA PREGUNTA DE SU HERMANO.

-POR QUE QUIERES SABER-

- POR NADA EN ESPECIAL

- REN TAO, NO ME DIGAS QUE TU Y PILIKA YA...- REN NO PUDO EVITAR PONERSE TOTALMENTE ROJO TRAS LO QUE MENSIONABA SU HERMANA.

´OH POR DIOS- DIJO ELLA LLEVANDOSE UNA MANO A LA BOCA. Y ESTAN SEGUROS- PREGUNTO

- SI LO SUPIERA NO TE PREGUNTARIA O SI JUN, ADEMAS QUE VOY A SABER YO NO SOY MUJER O SI

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA ASAKURA, ANA BAJABA CON MOLESTIA SE SENTIA MAS CANSADA QUE OTROS DIAS ADEMAS DE QUE ULTIMAMENTE SE SENTIA TERRIBLEMENTE FATAL, Y LOS ASCOS NO SESABAN ESTABA ATERRADA.

-YOH, HORO Y LISSER SE ENCONTRABAN YA DESAYUNANDO CUANDO SE ESCUCHO QUE SONABA EL TIMBRE A LO CUAL YOH FUE A RESPONDER.

- QUE DIABLOS LE HICISTE A MI QUERIDA APRENDIS ANA, YOH ASAKURA

-ABUELA-FUE LO UNICO QUE DIJO.

- TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO QUE LE HICISTE A LA OBRE DE ANA YOH

* * *

><p>HOLA CHICAS PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO TUVO ALGUNOS PROBLEMILLAS, PERO YA ESTA EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO.<p>

CUIDENSE MUCHO.

Y POR FAVOR SI ME REGALAN UN REVIW, ME HARIAN MUY FELIZ.

CUIDENSE.

BESITOS.


End file.
